Raven's Watch
The Raven's Watch is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown Founding that is a rare Successor Chapter of the Raven Guard. Very little is known in official Imperial records about this Chapter, with the exception of its most recent defence of the beleaguered world of Kitab in 990.M41, which came under attack by Tyranids from a splinter fleet of Hive Fleet Eumenides and its clandestine participation in the Third War for Armageddon. The Chapter's 6th Company was destroyed during that campaign. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Defence of Kitab (990.M41)' - In 990.M41, the planet Kitab in the Keplar System came under attack by a splinter of Hive Fleet Eumenides. The Raven's Watch was first to respond to the distress calls, with the Stormtalon Talon of Johannes being the first craft to breach the planet's atmosphere. Having deployed the Ironclad Dreadnought Brother Crissica, the Stormtalon streaked across the desert sands towards the invasion fleet's primary synapse node. The craft's pilot was able to deploy Terminator Squad Foran and destroy the node before being forced to leave combat airspace by flocks of ravening Harpies and clusters of Mucolid Spores. *'Third War for Armageddon (999.M41)' - The Scout Squad known as the Corvus Eyes under the command of Scout Sergeant Gylain was deployed to the beleaguered world of Armageddon, though few knew it was there. Where Scouts in most Chapters are new recruits, the Corvus Eyes include several Veterans who have remained in the Scout Company where their stealth skills are a valuable asset to the Chapter. It was their mission to hunt down and slay a notorious Ork Warboss who had killed many of the Chapter's now-defunct 6th Company. They were intent on avenging their fallen brethren, no matter the cost. Notable Raven's Watch Astartes *'Scout Sergeant Gylain' - Sergeant Gylain is the commander of the Raven's Watch Scout Squad known as the Corvus Eyes. This squad was tasked with hunting down an Ork Warboss on the Hive World of Armageddon in 999.M41 during the Third War for Armageddon who was responsible for the deaths of much of the Chapter's 6th Company, which had been destroyed by the Greenskins. *'Dreadnought Crissica' - Brother Crissica is an Ironclad Dreadnought of the Raven's Watch who participated in the Defence of Kitab in 990.M41 against Tyranids where he was deployed via the Stormtalon Talon of Johannes. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Raven's Watch primarily wear black Power Armour, with sky blue on the insets of the shoulder pauldrons and the top of the helm. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is golden. The shoulder pauldron trim is light orange. The black, open-faced symbol on the right shoulder pauldron (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran), indicates a Battle-Brother's squad specialty. A black Roman numeral centred within the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. A white Low Gothic numeral on the left poleyn (knee guard) represents the Astartes' company number. Chapter Badge The Raven's Watch's Chapter badge is a stylised ebon raven's head, centred on a field of sky blue. Sources *''White Dwarf Weekly'' 41 (08 Nov 2014), "White Dwarf's Regiments of Renown - Raven's Watch", pg. 74 *''White Dwarf Weekly'' 37 (11 Oct 2014), "The White Dwarf Parade - Ironclad Dreadnought, Brother Crissica", pg. 78 *''White Dwarf'' (May 2017), "Parade Ground: Shadow War Kill Teams - The Corvus Eyes", pg. 111 Gallery Scout Leader_Gylain.png|Scout Leader Gylain, nicknamed "Bear," leads the Corvus Eyes Scout Squad Brother Quintus.png|Brother Quintus, nicknamed "Quincy," is the Corvus Eyes' heavy weapons specialist, here depicted wielding a Heavy Bolter Corvus Eyes_Scout Squad.png|The Corvus Eyes Scout Squad deployed on the Hive World of Armageddon File:Ironclad_Dred_Brother_Crissica.png|Ironclad Dreadnought Brother Crissica, Raven's Watch 6th Company Stormraven_Talon of Johanes.png|Stormraven Talon of Johannes, Raven's Watch 6th Company Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding